1. Field of the Invention
Generally, the present disclosure relates to the field of integrated circuits, and, more particularly, to the manufacturing of field effect transistors having a strained channel region.
2. Description of the Related Art
Integrated circuits typically comprise a large number of circuit elements on a given chip area according to a specified circuit layout, wherein, in complex circuits, the field effect transistor represents one predominant circuit element. Generally, a plurality of process technologies are currently practiced, wherein, for complex circuitry based on field effect transistors, such as microprocessors, storage chips and the like, CMOS technology is currently one of the most promising approaches due to the superior characteristics in view of operating speed and/or power consumption and/or cost efficiency. During the fabrication of complex integrated circuits using CMOS technology, millions of complementary transistors, i.e., N-channel transistors and P-channel transistors, are formed on a substrate including a crystalline semiconductor layer. A field effect transistor, irrespective of whether an N-channel transistor or a P-channel transistor is considered, comprises so-called PN junctions that are formed by an interface of highly doped drain and source regions with an inversely or weakly doped channel region disposed between the drain region and the source region.
The conductivity of the channel region, i.e., the drive current capability of the conductive channel, is controlled by a gate electrode formed above the channel region and separated therefrom by a thin insulating layer. The conductivity of the channel region, upon formation of a conductive channel due to the application of an appropriate control voltage to the gate electrode, depends on the dopant concentration, the mobility of the majority charge carriers, and, for a given extension of the channel region in the transistor width direction, on the distance between the source and drain regions, which is also referred to as channel length. Hence, in combination with the capability of rapidly creating a conductive channel below the insulating layer upon application of the control voltage to the gate electrode, the conductivity of the channel region substantially determines the performance of the MOS transistors. Thus, the reduction of the channel length, and associated therewith the reduction of the channel resistivity, renders the channel length a dominant design criterion for accomplishing an increase in the operating speed of the integrated circuits.
The shrinkage of the transistor dimensions, however, involves a plurality of issues associated therewith that have to be addressed so as to not unduly offset the advantages obtained by steadily decreasing the channel length of MOS transistors. One problem in this respect is the development of enhanced photolithography and etch strategies so as to reliably and reproducibly create circuit elements of critical dimensions, such as the gate electrode of the transistors, for a new device generation. Moreover, highly sophisticated dopant profiles, in the vertical direction as well as in the lateral direction, are required in the drain and source regions to provide low sheet and contact resistivity in combination with a desired channel controllability.
Since the continuous size reduction of the critical dimensions, i.e., the gate length of the transistors, necessitates the adaptation and possibly the new development of process techniques concerning the above-identified complex process steps, it has been proposed to enhance device performance of the transistor elements not only by reducing the transistor dimensions but also by increasing the charge carrier mobility in the channel region for a given channel length. In principle, at least two mechanisms may be used, in combination or separately, to increase the mobility of the charge carriers in the channel region. First, the dopant concentration within the channel region may be reduced, thereby reducing scattering events for the charge carriers and thus increasing the conductivity. However, reducing the dopant concentration in the channel region significantly affects the threshold voltage of the transistor device, while the reduced channel length may even require enhanced dopant concentrations in order to control short channel effects, thereby making a reduction of the dopant concentration a less attractive approach unless other mechanisms are developed so as to adjust a desired threshold voltage. Second, the lattice structure in the channel region may be modified, for instance by creating tensile or compressive strain therein, which results in a modified mobility for electrons and holes, respectively. For example, creating tensile strain in the channel region of a silicon layer having a standard crystallographic configuration may increase the mobility of electrons, which, in turn, may directly translate into a corresponding increase in the conductivity for N-type transistors. On the other hand, compressive strain in the channel region may increase the mobility of holes, thereby providing the potential for enhancing the performance of P-type transistors. Consequently, it has been proposed to introduce, for instance, a silicon/germanium layer or a silicon/carbon layer in or below the channel region so as to create tensile or compressive stress. Although the transistor performance may be considerably enhanced by the introduction of strain-creating layers in or below the channel region, significant efforts have to be made to implement the formation of corresponding strain-inducing layers into the conventional and well-approved CMOS technique. For instance, additional epitaxial growth techniques have to be developed and implemented into the process flow to form the germanium- or carbon-containing stress layers at appropriate locations in or below the channel region. Hence, process complexity is significantly increased, thereby also increasing production costs and the potential for a reduction in production yield.
Therefore, a technique is frequently used that enables the creation of desired stress conditions within the channel region of different transistor elements by adjusting the stress characteristics of a contact etch stop layer that is formed above the basic transistor structure in order to form contact openings to the gate and drain and source terminals in an interlayer dielectric material. The effective control of mechanical stress in the channel region, i.e., effective stress engineering, may be accomplished by individually adjusting the internal stress in the contact etch stop layer of the respective transistor in order to position a contact etch contact layer having an internal compressive stress above a P-channel transistor while positioning a contact etch stop layer having an internal tensile strain above an N-channel transistor, thereby creating compressive and tensile strain, respectively, in the respective channel regions.
Typically, the contact etch stop layer is formed by plasma enhanced chemical vapor deposition (PECVD) processes with a moderately high degree of conformality above the transistor, i.e., above the gate structure and the drain and source regions, wherein, for instance, silicon nitride may be used, due to its high etch selectivity with respect to silicon dioxide, which is a well-established interlayer dielectric material. Furthermore, PECVD silicon nitride may be deposited with a high intrinsic stress, for example, up to 2 Giga Pascal (GPa) or significantly higher of tensile or compressive stress, wherein the type and the magnitude of the intrinsic stress may be efficiently adjusted by selecting appropriate deposition parameters. For example, ion bombardment, deposition pressure, substrate temperature, gas components and the like represent respective parameters that may be used for obtaining the desired intrinsic stress.
In a typical process sequence, a contact etch stop layer having compressive stress is formed above the transistors after completing the formation of respective metal silicide regions. In order to protect the silicide regions during the further patterning process, an etch stop layer may be provided prior to depositing the compressive etch stop layer. Thereafter, the etch stop layer may be removed from the N-channel transistor by providing a resist mask and etching the exposed portion of the etch stop layer, using the etch stop layer as an etch stop. Next, a thin etch stop layer or etch indicator layer may be formed, followed by the deposition of a tensile etch stop layer, which is subsequently removed from the P-channel transistor on the basis of a corresponding resist mask and the etch indicator layer. In this manufacturing regime, however, a lower performance gain as expected may be observed in circuit areas including densely placed NMOS devices.
The present disclosure is directed to various methods that may avoid, or at least reduce, the effects of one or more of the problems identified above.